Saranghae
by funychii
Summary: Dengan cepat ku tarik tanganku dari wajahnya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkannya tetapi dengan cepat juga sesuatu menarik tanganku membuat keseimbangan kakiku hilang dan terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya. RnR


**Saranghae**

**Pair : Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum**

**Discailmer : Mereka punya Tuhan**

* * *

**BRAAAK**

Pasti hari ini dia pulang dengan mabuk-mabukan lagi, apa yang dia pikirkan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit belari menuju asal suara tersebut "Siwon… kau pulang dengan mabuk lagi?" tanyaku sambil membopoh seorang namja di pundakku.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur Bitch.. diamlah!" katanya dengan keadaan mabuk.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Ayo aku antar kau ke kamar," kataku seraya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kurebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur lalu ku buka satu persatu kancing bajunya dan tak lupa melepas pakaiannya beserta sepatu yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Kutatap wajah tidurnya yang polos, lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke dada bidangnya. Banyak sekali kissmark yang tertampang di sana. Aku tidak suka melihat hal itu. Tapi apalah diriku, aku hanya seseorang yang di beli olehnya di salah satu bar, aku juga seseorang yang derajatnya sama seperti pembuat tanda di dadanya. Statusku juga hanyalah seorang selingkuhan. Punya hak apa aku melarang toh kerjaku melayaninya saja jika ada masalah.

Apa bedanya diriku dengan mereka. Sesungguhnya Aku beda! SANGAT BERBEDA! Aku memberikan tanda itu karena aku melakukannya dengan cinta. Bukan dengan nafsu.

Memang saat dia membeliku, aku sangat benci padanya tapi apa sekarang? Bukannya aku membenci tapi malah menyukainya! Aku terjebak oleh jebakan yang dia buat. Aku sudah terperangkap di dalam penjara dirinya. Matanya yang seolah sangat menginginkanku. Tubuhnya yang menarikku untuk memuaskan atau di puaskan. Meski kasar, hati kecil ku berkata sangat menyukainya. Sungguh fikiran yang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!

Kugerakan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya. Pipi yang sangat mulus, putih dan halus itu.. sungguh suatu pesona yang tak kan bisa di lepaskan. Beralih ke bibirnya yang besar dan merah. Seorang malaikat pun akan bertekuk lutut untuk mendapati bibirnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Nggh…" erangnya di sela-sela rabaku.

Dengan cepat ku tarik tanganku dari wajahnya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkannya tetapi dengan cepat juga sesuatu menarik tanganku membuat keseimbangan kakiku hilang dan terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana..?" tanyanya lirih sambil mendekap tubuhku.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggumu, jadi aku akan tidur di sofa," jawabku.

"Tidak usah kau disini saja." ujarnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala ku.

Inilah yang aku tidak suka, kadang dia bersikap kasar kadang juga lembut.

* * *

Apa salah dan dosaku!

Kenapa aku tak bisa lepas dari jeratnya!

Bahkan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mataku kepadanya!

Apa ini kutukan darimu!

Aku tak ingin disakiti dan juga tak ingin orang yang kucintai tersakiti!

Sejak aku terlahir didunia mana ada orang yang ingin memandangku, bahkan ayah dan ibuku hanya memperlakukan aku sebagai budak karena aku anak haram dari ibuku dengan orang lain.

Beranjak umur 14 tahun aku sudah di jual oleh ibuku sendiri ke tempat klub malam.

Bahakan aku harus melayani orang-orang yang ada di sana dengan cara yang kasar atau secara kasarnya seperti di perkosa, hah… Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kataku sendiri bahwa itu pemerkosaan, aku lupa di tempat ini tidak ada yang namanya diperkosa atau memperkosa. Aku tegaskan secara frontal, disini hanya ada sex dan uang.

Siwon yang membeliku pun di saat diriku berumur 19 tahun dengan uang besar hanya menginginkanku sebagai pelampiasan terhadap hubungan dengannya dengan istrinya bahkan jika dia bosan denganku dia pergi ke klub lain untuk mencari kesenangan.

Tak ada satu pun kebahagiaan yang ada dalam diriku, diriku sudah lelah menanti sesuatu yang pasti.

* * *

"Kau melamun apa?" suara yang serak serak basah beserta bau alkohol _wine_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak..."

"Layani aku sekarang Kibum." Perintahnya mutlak.

"Tapi kau masih mabuk,"

"LAYANI AKU SEKARANG!" bentaknya. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang dia inginkan.

Kubuka celana panjangnya, mempertontonkan kejantanannya. Kuambil benda tersebut dan mulai kugosok-gosok dengan tanganku sendiri. Naik dan turun. Itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.

"HISAP" bentakknya sambil menjambak rambut kepalaku mendekat ke depan kejantanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghisap kejantanannya dan mulai menaik turunkan dengan cepat. Karena kalau tidak cepat entah apa yanag akan menanti selanjutnya.

Tangan besarnya terus menerus menekan nekan kepalaku untuk memperdalam kuluman yang sedang kulakukan, tapi apa daya karena punyanya yang begitu besar aku tak bisa memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam.

Saat dirasa kenjatannya berdenyut hendak kulepaskan tapi sayang tangannya tetap menekan kepalaku hingga tak sempat untuk menghindar, aku tersedak oleh cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya.

Kriiing…. Kriiinng…

"Moshi-moshi." katanya mengangkat telphonenya. Aku tetap melakukan kegiatanku, jika tidak aku akan mendapat pukulan yang buruk darinya.

"Baik aku akan pulang." katanya lalu menutup telephone.

"Cukup! Aku akan pulang!" jelasnya memberhentikan pekerjaan yang sedang ku lakukan.

Tapi aku tak melakukkan menginstrupsi apa yang dia katakan, aku terus melakukan pekerjaanku sampai suatu tarikan di rambutku membuatku harus merintih kesakitan.

"Kau bodoh atau tuli hah! Aku bilang cukup ya cukup!" katanya dengan penekanan penuh kesal lalu dia beranjak meninggalkanku di mansion sendirian dan rumah ke dua baginya.

Aku yang merasa sakit hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tak bisa menyerukan apa yang ingin aku katakan karena hati yang sudah tersakit.. bukan tubuhku..

Sungguh sangat ironis.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sudah 1 bulan lebih dia tak menelephone ku atau pun mengunjungi.

Kuedarkan mataku mencari bahan makanan yang aku ingin kan

"aah.." ucapku riang mendapati benda yang kucari sudah ku dapatkan

Selesai belanja aku mencoba pergi ke suatu café yang sangat terkenal. Di saat ku tengokkan wajahku ke luar jendela café aku melihat dirinya sedang bersama seorang yeoja dan seorang anak kecil.

Hatiku sakit melihatnya.. dia yang berjalan bersama istri dan anaknya dengan gembira, sangat membuat ku iri. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang mngkin bahakan membunuhnya tapi apalah arti diriku. Aku hanya seorang selingkuhan, ABNORMAL!

Aku berlari meninggalkan café tersebut setelah membayar semuanya dengan keadaan air mata yang jatuh di pipiku.

.

Malam harinya aku tetap tak bersemangat seperti saat aku pulang dari café tadi, aku begitu kecewa.

**Cklek**

Terdengar pintu depan terbuka, lalu masukklah sosok yang aku kenal ke dalam ruang kamarku.

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Selamat datang," ucapku pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" dia mendekat ke arahku. Sentuhan mulai menjalar ke pipiku. Tangan yang sangat besar dan lembut begitu ku rindukan. Sangat terasa menyenangkan dan juga menyakitkan.

Dengan berani ku tatap matanya yang seumur hidup jarang kutatap langsung.

"Aku rasa.. kita hentikan saja hubungan ini." lirihku dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar, tapi karena keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi tampaknya ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas seali.

Kulihat dahinya mengernyit tanda kebingungan dan tak percaya apa yang telah aku katakan. Entah aku sekarang merasakan takut untuk memandangang mata hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Katakan apa alasanmu kau meminta berpisah?" katanya dengan sedikit nada geram.

"I..itu.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi harus hidup bersama mu… dan jika masalah uang, aku akan mengembalikannya meski sangat lama."

"Kenapa? Apa kurang? Ternyata kau memang namja bitch!"

"Bukan itu! Asalah kau tau saja! AKU BUKAN BITCH!" teriak ku kencang kearahnya karena aku sakit hati. Bukan sakit hati karena aku di bilang bitch tapi sakit hati karena selama ini dia menganggap aku seperti halnya sama dengan pelacur lainnya.

"LALU APA HAH?! KAU DULUNYA JUGA SEORANG PELACUR! APA BEDANYA?!"

Aku berbeda! Meski dulunya aku seorang pelacur tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Tapi dia dengan gampangnya meluncurkan kata yang begitu menyakitkan. Sakit! Sungguh sakit sekali hati ini.

**Plaaaak**

"Sudah cukup aku mengikutimu. Sudah cukup aku tersakiti! Aku sudah capai menunggumu! Aku..aku..hiks hiks…kau jahat…jahat… JAHAT!"

Hanya kata terakhir itulah aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengambil semua barang-barangku lalu keluar meninggalkan apartement. Entah kaki mu melangkah membawaku kemana, yang terpenting aku bisa menjauh dari tempat itu. Setapak demi setapak aku lalui. Aku lupa belum mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatu alhasil membuat kakiku berdarah mengenai jalanan aspal. Meski hari sangat larut tak menyurutkan niatku. Aku berdiri di lampu merah jalanan Soul, aku merasa kaki lemah dan hatiku hancur berkeping keeping. Aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku tertekan, aku depresi, kenapa masalah selalu datang menerpaku. Apakah 'Kau' belum puas menyiksaku. Apa dengan aku mati, aku akan terlepas dari belenggu yang datang menerpa. Aku ingin sekali bebas. Bebas untuk hidupkku dan bebas untuk hatikku. Apakah dia sudah lupa dengan janjinya yang telah di buat sendiri saat pertama kali dia menyentuhku. Aku sangat kecewa. Bukan lebih tepatnya aku menyesal.

Tanpa ku sadari kaki melangkah sendiri, pikiran ku kosong. Terakhir kali yang aku ingat hanya wajahnya yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersamaku. Dan senyuman yang secerah matahari. Kupingku serasa mati rasa, yang kudengar hanyalah teriakan kecil orang-orang yang ada di belakangku. Sesaat kusadari sebuah suara klakson yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, kutolahkan wajahku ke kanan. Terlihat cahaya menyilaukan memasuki ruang lingkup mataku, membuatku menyipitkannya. Semakin lama mendekat dan tempat bayangan besar juga mendekat. Kakiku terasa sangat kau, aku tak mampu bergerak maupun berteriak.

Entah mengapa aku menutupkan mata. Mungkin inilah akhir dari takdirku. Terimakasih.

**BRUUUUAAAAAAAK**

Mataku terasa berat. Kantuk mulai kurasakan dan bau anyir dari kepala tercium sangat lekat di tubuhkuh.. ah.. tubuhku juga merasa sakit, seperti ditusuk oleh jarum.

Sebuah tarikan dan dekapan hangat memenuhi tubuhku. Begitu hangat begitu lembut. Aku sangat suka dengan bau parfum ini. Siapa?

Meski terdengar samara-samar aku mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Meski terasa berat, kucoba membuka mataku secara perlahan-lahan. Wajah seorang malaikat lah yang pertama kulihat. Wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir, aku tak ingin malaikatku menjadi sedih. Aku tersenyum di hadapannya. Ku ayunkan tanganku menuju pipinya dan membelai dengan lembut. Dia mengeluarkan air mata, aku menghapusnya tapi tenaga ku habis.

"Bummie... Sadarlah… Tetaplah di sisiku... Aku mohon… Saranghae…!"

Satu kata yang ingin ku ucapkan untuknya.

"Sa..rang…hae"

**FIN**

**Ok.. ini fic rombakan saya dulu, sorry jika saya sering mengaupdate fic rombakan. Jujur saya belum ada feel menulis, meski sudah membuat entah kenapa fic baru saya gk enak dibaca hiks #pundung.**

**Mianhae jika ada salah kata dan ini bukan bashing ok. Hanya sesuai tuntutan peran. **

**Matur nuwun.**


End file.
